1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a card holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip cards are widely used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and MP3 players, for example. An electronic device generally includes a housing, a battery, and a battery cover fastening the battery to the housing. A chip card, such as a SIM card and a memory card, is positioned between the battery and the housing. If a user wants to take the chip card out of the electronic device, the battery and the battery cover needs to be disengaged from the housing first, and then the chip card can be disengaged from the housing. Therefore, it is inconvenient to disassemble the chip card from the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.